Electronic devices such as a desktop computer and a notebook computer have been widely used in current life, and a great number of chips work in the electronic devices. As people have a higher requirement for performance of a chip gradually, power consumption of the chip increases accordingly. Therefore, heat dissipation of the chip also becomes an important factor of affecting stable working of the chip. When a temperature of the chip is excessively high, the electronic device runs unstably and is even broken down. For example, when a large game runs in a desktop computer, a graphic processing unit (Graphic Processing Unit, referred to as GPU) of a display card of the desktop computer works at a high frequency and a high voltage, thereby generating a large amount of heat. When a temperature of the GPU is excessively high, the GPU is probably damaged.
In the prior art, in order to avoid a problem that a chip in the electronic device works at a high temperature and is damaged, the following solutions are provided: a temperature sensor (Temperature sensor) disposed in the electronic device is used to obtain a temperature of the chip in real time, and when the temperature of the chip is higher than a preset threshold (for example, higher than a safe temperature of the chip), performance of the chip is decreased to a lower standard (for example, a clock frequency and a power supply voltage of a control module of the chip are decreased) or the chip is directly reset (for example, an electronic device such as a desktop computer or a notebook computer is directly restarted when a temperature of a display card is excessively high), thereby decreasing the temperature of the chip.
During implementation of embodiments of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems.
In an actual application, as long as the temperature of the chip is higher than the preset threshold, the chip is reset or the performance is greatly decreased, thereby resulting in a problem that the chip is applied inconveniently and user experience is poor.